


grim

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>henry/cordelia is the ultimate and therefore i write it ONESIDED cause i love to feel PAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	grim

she loved chrom over them, she LOVES chrom over them, you sit high in your tree and watch her dart to his tent, clutching what appears to be a map, giving abrupt answers to that other nice pegasus night and all of a sudden you’re so empty, you look up and pray to grima don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry.

she loved chrom over you, she LOVES chrom over you, you’re rubbing salve on your weak muscles and wrapping bruises, your whole body is so numb and you’re a bit scared with how little strength you have compared to the prince, the commander of your army, all of a sudden you’re looking up, praying to grima don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry.

she loved chrom over her, she LOVES chrom over her, you pick up your young daughter and let her wrap her pudgy fists in her hair, her tears are soaking your thick cloak and silver hair but you are too destroyed to care and as her whole world is crashing down right there in her fathers arms you look up, you’re praying to grima don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry.

she loved him over chrom, she LOVES him over chrom, you’re slowly, methodically tearing up your tome, ripping the old pages covered with runes until its a pile of dust at your feet and you whisper the spell one last time and the remains smolder and die, you’re looking up and praying to grima don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry.

the one broken timeline where she loved YOU over chrom is long lost in the swirls of the future and she’s with some knight now (yet you still see her pining for the new exalt), when a girl you vaguely recognize shows up with long dark olive hair and coldly calls her “mother” with a jolt of fear you realize that she is the sobbing little girl you once held, not here or there but far in the past- or is it the future? in any case she is not your child. not now. and never again.

you look up and pray to grima-

don’t cry.

don’t cry.

don’t cry.


End file.
